The invention relates generally to control systems and, and particularly to a voltage detection and measurement circuit for such systems.
Wide variety of power sources exists to power electrical devices such as employed in industrial automation and control systems. The electrical devices may be subjected to a plurality of different supply voltage levels from the power source. For example, supply voltages may differ significantly in different geographic areas throughout the world. In addition, voltages can vary from the nominal supply value.
Typically, it is desirable to detect presence of an input voltage while connecting a power source to the electrical devices. Furthermore, it is beneficial to measure the magnitude of the input voltage for configuring the electrical devices.
One way of detecting input voltages is via isolation transformers. However, the isolation transformers may be expensive and may not provide an accurate measurement of magnitude of the input voltage required for control of voltages of the electrical devices.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a voltage detection and measurement system that can automatically detect an input voltage and measure magnitude of such voltages.